<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winging It by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883734">Winging It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”If you were here, I might even give you a hug.”</p>
<p>”… I’m here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is basically just smut...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>”If you were here, I might even give you a hug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”… I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor stared at the actual, physical manifestation of his brother. Something unwound inside him, something tight and sharp. He hadn’t even been aware how worried he’d been. They were warriors; they always had to be prepared to see their loved ones leave this world. But he’d seen Loki leave enough times already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook himself from his daze and strode over to Loki. Then he faltered. It was strange how different it was to be alone with Loki after everything that had happened. He wasn’t entirely sure who they were to each other anymore. They hadn’t really talked about anything since… well, since forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Loki’s fall, Thor hadn’t really seen the need for talking. He’d always been a man of action. But at some point during the last few years he had started realizing that wielding a hammer couldn’t solve everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he had found a better solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki watched him warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Thor made an aborted movement towards his brother. He scratched the back of his head. “I’m glad you’re here… That you came after me, I mean. From Sakaar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki scoffed. “What other options did you leave me? You ruined my reputation completely. I had to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed the stopper that Thor had thrown at him from one hand to the other. It was a small sign of restlessness and Thor noted it with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad anyway,” Thor said, voice soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked away, huffing at Thor’s sentimentality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one thing Thor had learned after all those fake deaths and deceptions of Loki, it was that deep down, all his brother wanted was to be seen and appreciated. Thor understood that now. Loki had even told him so that one time that seemed so long ago, when he threatened to ruin all of Jotunheim, but Thor hadn’t understood it back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a hesitant step closer to Loki, arm outstretched, an offering… a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki watched him with a frown, as though quietly asking what he was up to, but he didn’t move away. He stood patiently, accepting the awkward one-armed embrace, even leaning slightly into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor hugged him closer. It felt… good. Really good. They hadn’t been this close since they were kids. Loki smelled differently. He felt different too, though Thor wasn’t sure how. He indulged in the desire to draw Loki closer, and Loki let him, taking a stumbling step forward so that their chests touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor closed his eyes tight and leant his head against Loki’s. He was pretty sure he felt Loki relax too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all I have now,” Thor murmured. “Mother and father are gone, and my friends… and our home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His throat tightened. He swallowed a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s put the past behind us,” he continued. “There’s no point in holding onto it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Loki released a soft sigh and finally he relaxed completely into Thor’s embrace. Thor put both arms around him, one around his back, the other around his shoulders, his hand resting at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think it’s wise to trust me?” Loki said. Another challenge. It seemed he would never really let Thor rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve trusted you before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snorted. “And look how that turned out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For hundreds of years it worked out fine.” He absently brushed his thumb over the soft skin on the back of Loki’s neck. “Until you decided you wanted the throne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want the throne,” Loki muttered. “I just didn’t want you on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet, now it’s mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed, his warm breath ghosting over Thor’s neck. Thor tried not to shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have earned it,” Loki said quietly. “You have proved that you are their rightful king. I’m just your crazy adoptive brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor touched the side of Loki’s face and drew back so that he could look at him. His heart skipped a beat for some strange reason when he looked at Loki’s relaxed, soft expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead to Loki’s, his thumb sliding over the sharp angle of his brother’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not crazy,” Thor said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure about that,” Loki said, sounding peculiarly out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor cupped Loki’s face in both his hands. His heart was thrumming in his chest. Being this close to Loki made him feel alive again. He tilted his head and then his lips were brushing Loki’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki drew in a sharp breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor…” he said, voice as brittle as a thread about to snap. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor drew back. He stared at Loki, who stared back, eyes wide, lips parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Thor swallowed thickly. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were still on Loki’s face. He hadn’t brushed him off. Thor leant in again, slowly, giving Loki time to pull away, but Loki met him halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met in a hesitant kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s eye closed on its own accord. His lips moved against Loki’s, gently coaxing them into moving. Loki breathed in through his nose. His lips quivered. Then they parted and he kissed Thor back. It was the most extraordinary feeling. It felt like his heart was going to burst from the rush of emotions. He’d never felt this way before when kissing someone. Even the gentle, hesitant press of Loki’s lips was more sensual than any heavy make out session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor placed a hand at the nape of Loki’s neck, gently this time, not like the many times when he had grabbed Loki more forcefully. He threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair, caressing the soft spot where his neck met his skull. It was a small apology for all the times he had manhandled him; a reassurance that this was not like those times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki got more into the kiss. He put both hands around Thor’s neck and brought him closer, his thumbs caressing his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor gasped into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki didn’t stop. He pressed closer, bringing his arms all the way around Thor’s neck. Thor put his other arm tightly around Loki’s waist, bringing their bodies so close that their groins rubbed together. Loki broke the kiss with a choked gasp. He panted harshly, his forehead pressed to Thor’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he let go of Thor, taking a step backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Thor couldn’t let him go. Not yet… It felt too soon. What if this would never happen again? What if this hadn’t meant anything to Loki? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t stand the thought of looking at Loki’s face and seeing indifference there. He pressed his cheek to Loki’s, his nose brushing Loki’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me this isn’t a trick,” Thor whispered. “Tell me that it’s not just a means to an end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki hesitated for a long moment before saying, “Would you believe me if I did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you afraid of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor hesitated. “… You always betray me when I start trusting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t this time,” Loki said, his voice soft. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I trust your promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear on the memory of our mother, and father, that I’m not going to betray you again. Not anymore, Thor...” He paused before adding in an earnest tone, “You’re all I have left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor clutched Loki tighter. Something was threatening to explode out of his chest, something violent from deep inside him, and he was unable to hold back. He pressed his face against Loki’s shoulder and let out a choked sob. He felt Loki tense. They had never been a family that handled emotions well. Thor couldn’t remember crying since he was five and his father reprimanded him, telling him that warriors didn’t shed tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to Thor’s relief, Loki didn’t move away. After a moment of hesitation, he clutched Thor tighter, and Thor latched onto Loki as though he was the only real thing in this world. And perhaps he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was prepared to lose you too,” Thor said as the sobs abated. He knew he should feel ashamed about his behavior, but after everything that had happened he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. “I couldn’t bear losing you again and again and again… I had made up my mind to let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you?” Loki whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki held him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor breathed in his scent, basked in his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can ever truly let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki knew he didn’t deserve his brother’s trust, and he didn’t expect to be given it at this point. He had wanted to redeem himself, if only by a little, when he came back to Asgard. He had wanted to show Thor that he could change, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he had been afraid that, at last, Thor was ready to leave him behind. After what he said on Sakaar… He had seemed indifferent as to what Loki decided to do, as if he didn’t care if they’d never see each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything Loki had done during the past years, imagining a life without Thor was… unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then… this happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was falling to pieces in Loki’s arms, saying that he couldn’t let him go, kissing him… Kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was… Loki pressed his face to Thor’s throat, breathing in the smell of thunderstorms and fresh rain that Thor alway carried around with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too good to be true. He must be dreaming. If he pinched himself now, he would wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreaded the moment when Thor would let go and stand back a little awkwardly, grin and scratch his neck and pull a joke to lift the atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Thor drew Loki closer, as though he couldn’t get enough of him. He rubbed Loki’s back, pressed his face to his neck, nuzzled his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki wanted more than this. He wanted Thor’s hands under his clothes. He wanted his lips on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he held himself at bay. He didn’t want to presume… Maybe Thor only needed this because of what they’d just witnessed. Their home going up in flames, collapsing in on itself. Not a single pebble left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was why Loki needed this too. Maybe the circumstances simply made them too bold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to…” Thor hesitated. “Lie down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked over at the gigantic bed that stood off to the side. Was Thor implying…? Before he could answer, Thor let go of him and went over to the bed. But he didn’t undress. He simply stretched out on the bed, head resting on his arm. He looked exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki hesitated a moment before he followed him. He sat down on the very edge of the bed, leant against a pile of pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked his lips. Thor’s taste lingered still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned towards his brother and found him already watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Loki said after a moment of hesitance. “Is this what we do now? Kiss and make up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor smiled tiredly. “I don’t know… Do you want to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki searched Thor’s eye for some sort of lie. All he found was a weary patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I don’t mind,” Loki said at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor huffed. “Well, there’s no need to get overly excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment. Loki glanced at Thor. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something. He had a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. When he met Loki’s eyes, he said, “Do you remember that time, a long time ago, when you came to me disguised as a woman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was, although he hated to admit it, taken entirely by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… I didn’t know you were aware it was me,” he managed to say after a long pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor snorted. “How could I not realize? You had the same black hair and green, cunning eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was dressed as a woman… I even put on make-up.” Loki’s mind was spinning. Wait... “If you knew, then why did you sleep with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to want to sleep with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a bet! I bet that I could seduce you without transforming myself, but no one believed me. And I didn’t transform myself. I thought that once you recognized me, you’d become furious and chase me away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Thor frowned. “But you were shaped like a woman. You had… I’m sure you had a cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki flinched. “Yeah, well… I have. I’m shaped like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor sat up so that he could really look at Loki. Then he glanced down at Loki’s crotch and back up again. “I know you’re endowed like a man. I’ve seen it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have both,” Loki admitted. He hated talking about this. He shifted, sinking more deeply into the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was staring like he was hoping Loki would start laughing and tell him it was a joke. “If that really is true, why has no one deigned to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki scoffed. “Why would anyone feel the need to tell you about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did mother know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why not me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…! How does someone even go about starting that conversation? Hey, Thor, what do you want for lunch? And by the way, your brother has two genitals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked annoyed now. “I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An incredulous laugh left Loki. “What, do you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... of course not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed. “Why would I lie about something like that? There’s nothing in it for me. The only thing I’ve accomplished is to prove to you exactly how different I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor laid down again, resting his head on his arm. He was facing Loki and even though Loki was pointedly staring straight ahead, he could feel Thor’s intent gaze lingering on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have a cock,” Thor said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was about to punch him because for a moment he thought he was being insulted, but then he realized that Thor still was on about that time they’d slept together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I… I might have made some adjustments to my figure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember thinking you were very flat chested when I first laid eyes on you. Normally I like women with curves. But I was drawn to you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At what point did you realize it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember… I think I was a little drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than a little, Loki thought. He’d made sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor continued: “But I remember thinking you reminded me of someone. You had long hair, I recall. At first I just stared. You were beautiful… But I had never allowed myself to think that about you before. I think perhaps some part of me knew it was you from the moment I first saw you, and jumped at the opportunity to praise you the way I’d always wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was quiet. His heart was racing in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known the moment you opened your mouth and spoke to me so insolently,” Thor said. “But I think I was afraid of breaking the spell. I knew that if I admitted to myself what I already knew, then I might have stopped myself from going further. I pushed you to see how far you were willing to go. I hadn’t expected you to come with me to a quiet room… I hadn’t expected you to kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a moment. Loki felt like a deer in headlights. He should stop Thor from talking, but he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember that you were soaking wet for me,” Thor said, his voice gruff. “I fucked you against the headboard of the bed… You made these wonderful noises…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to remember quite a lot, despite being drunk,” Loki interrupted. This was getting out of control. He needed to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that it takes a lot of alcohol to knock me out.” He chuckled. “I remember every tiny detail about it. Normally I don’t remember one-night stands. They tend to blur together. But I remember everything about that night. I took you again and again. You were insatiable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re mistaken,” Loki said. He sat up, but Thor pulled him down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You enjoyed it,” Thor said. “And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was me the entire time. You made a conscious choice.” He loomed over Loki, one hand on each side of his shoulders. “So don’t try and tell me you weren’t into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki pressed his lips together. “What about you?” He snapped. “You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Thor said immediately. “I did. I enjoyed it immensely. It has taken me many years to admit it, but now I’m tired of denying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plunged down suddenly, pressing his lips hard against Loki’s. It was awkward at first, but then Thor angled his face and Loki shifted so that their lips could meet properly. He was opening his mouth before he knew what he was doing, and Thor took the chance immediately, his tongue swiping in between Loki’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki wasn’t strong enough to resist this. He deepened the kiss, swallowing Thor’s taste hungrily. He was desperate to touch him, to caress his skin, but Thor was still buckled up in his armor. He dug his fingers into his brother’s unfamiliarly short hair instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor pulled away to gasp down air. “Do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded. “Yes,” he managed to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to be enough. Thor kissed him again, eagerly, sloppily. He kissed Loki’s jaw, then his bared neck, and fumbled with the fastening of his jacket to get to his collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki threaded his fingers through Thor’s hair again and again, wondering if this was really happening. It wasn’t just a dream? He didn’t dare close his eyes for fear of waking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor moved in between Loki’s parted legs. They both let out harsh breaths when their lower bodies pressed together. There was entirely too much leather between them. Loki could only feel a hint of the thick cock that was pressed against his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor kissed the lobe of Loki’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you wet?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki swallowed thickly. He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki could swear his heart was about to tumble out of his mouth. He nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor shifted so that he could open the front of Loki’s pants. His hand slid down to cup Loki’s cock, stroking it a few times. He grinned when he saw the slack-jawed expression on Loki’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he moved his hand down further, pressing his fingers gently to the soft flesh behind Loki’s balls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing here,” he said, sounding equally triumphant and disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki tried to get his brain online again so that he could deliver a scathing comment, but he didn’t have to bother because a second later he felt Thor’s fingers find the slick crevice of his vagina and caress the engorged lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked astounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said thickly. “You actually have a cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thick finger slipped inside, slick oozing around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for informing me,” Loki gasped. Unfortunately, it was difficult to sound sarcastic while being fingered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor swore again. He pressed in another finger, pushing them gently into Loki despite his obvious impatience. He thrust them in and out, shallowly, curling them until he found the protrusion he was looking for. Loki’s hips moved on their own accord, pushing up into Thor’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is just like a woman’s,” Thor muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thrust his fingers faster and Loki gasped. Thor changed the angle of his thrusts and shoved his fingers in deeper. He thrust gently until they were as deep as he could manage. Then he curled his fingers again, thrusting languidly until he felt Loki start to respond to him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki threw his head back. Thor knew exactly what he was doing. He had become more precise since the last time they were together. The many years had apparently taught him that he could pleasure his partner without using his cock, although that had worked out pretty well too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Thor laid into Loki with vigorous effort, and Loki realized he was about to come from vaginal stimuli only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He panted harshly and gasped when Thor hit the right spot dead on. Then he made the mistake of looking at Thor. His brother was watching him intently, his one eye focused on Loki’s face, watching him as though looking away would end him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki wished that he could control his face, that he could regain some dignity, just for a second, but Thor was relentless and Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He moaned desperately and clutched Thor’s arm. He felt the powerful muscles that moved under the skin with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Thor pulled his hand back. Even though Loki dug his nails into Thor’s skin, he just gave him that insolent ‘what’s wrong?’ look and started inserting a third finger. Loki plopped back down on the pillows. Oh god… He wanted to be mad at Thor but the stretch felt so divine that he couldn’t bring himself to complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Thor to work his three fingers as deeply as he before had two, and then he began thrusting relentlessly again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki glanced up at his brother. The slack jawed expression of concentration Thor had as he watched what he was doing almost had him toppling over the edge of his orgasm. Thor must have sensed it because he pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Loki gasped. He grabbed Thor’s wrist and tried to force him to continue, but Thor resisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so impatient,” Thor chuckled and pulled out entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Loki hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” Thor said. He pushed Loki down on the bed. Then he untied his pants and pulled out his achingly hard, red cock with a sigh of relief. Immediately, Loki was pacified. A rush of desire trailed like lightening down his spine, making his cock and his pussy pulse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked down at Loki’s legs, which were still trapped in his pants. Loki caught on immediately. He sat up and started to unbuckle the boot on his left leg in a rush, fumbling with the fastenings. Thor helped him pull it off, and his pants with it. Then he spread Loki’s legs and got in between them without caring about Loki’s other boot and the pants still hanging off his right leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was grateful for that. He desperately needed Thor inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” Thor said as he hovered over Loki. “Can you get pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a bit hesitant, as though he felt foolish for asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki hated being reminded of it, so his answer was a little brusque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t happen,” he bit out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was that he went into heat about twice a year, but Thor didn’t have to know all the details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, his brother didn’t ask any more questions. Instead he pushed the head of his cock against Loki’s slick, welcoming heat and slid easily inside. He groaned as Loki’s warmth engulfed him. He rested his forehead on Loki’s shoulder for a moment, brushing kisses against his collarbone as he carefully thrust until he was buried inside Loki from tip to base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a few experimental thrusts, his pubic hair scratching against Loki’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki arched his back, the back of his head pushed hard into the pillows. He wished he’d taken off his heavy jacket. It felt like he was going to implode from the violent heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good, Loki,” Thor groaned as he started thrusting more rhythmically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki thought he was prepared, but he wasn’t. Their first time together was nothing but a vague memory, no matter how often he’d thought about it since. It had nothing on the real deal. He was overwhelmed fast. Thor’s cock filled him again and again, faster and faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was leaning on one elbow and with his other hand he was trying to hold Loki’s hip up to find the best angle. Loki grasped for a pillow and shoved it under his hip. Immediately, Thor found the right spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s breath was taken from him for a moment, and when he got it back he couldn’t hold back a groan. Thor noted this. Suddenly his whole focus was on Loki’s face. He braced himself on both arms and started fucking Loki in earnest. He thrust in deep, each thrust perfectly aimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki went slack jawed. He didn’t even try to stop the breathy sounds leaving him. Thor was watching him intently, barely blinking, and Loki returned the gaze. This was too much… Too much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched hard around Thor’s cock as he came with a surprised moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor clenched his eye shut. He made a sound that was half moan, half growl and thrust up into Loki even as he was buried as deep as he could come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki let out a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” he gasped when he felt that Thor was about to pull out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor listened and stilled. He pressed his face against the side of Loki’s neck, groaning helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait until I stop clenching,” Loki breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a powerful cunt,” Thor gritted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki snorted. “Thanks. I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes met and a softness came over them. They shared a gentle kiss. Thor nipped at Loki’s lower lip. When he shifted ever so slightly, Loki felt aftershocks of pleasure thrum through his entire body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can move again,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor started moving very carefully. It was obvious with the way he jolted slightly, that it was almost overwhelming for him to move. Loki was still very tight around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be gentle,” Loki said. “I want you to come inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor almost choked on his breath. He kissed Loki again, hard, and then he started laying into him with deep, rolling thrusts that soon became fast and choppy as he neared his climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tingles of pleasure erupted through Loki as his body was jolted with Thor’s thrusts. His cock was spent but his cunt was still hungry, and the general pleasantness soon turned into a craving desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor came with a guttural groan, spilling deep into Loki. He thrust deeply a few times, emptying himself. Loki clutched Thor’s shoulders, mewling. His hips rolled in a desperate search for more friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor just stared at him, stunned. “You can come more than once?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki tried to catch his breath. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked down at the come covering Loki’s stomach. “But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re gonna wait for you to puzzle this together, we’re gonna be here forever,” Loki said testily. He nudged Thor. “Use your fingers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor pulled gently out of Loki’s swollen pussy and replaced his cock with his fingers. Loki whimpered as those deft fingers sought out just the right spot and started massaging it relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came again, clutching around Thor’s fingers, riding out his orgasm with his hands gripping Thor’s arm, his brother letting him  grind desperately down on him till he was spent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor caressed Loki’s hips and thigh as he gently extracted his fingers from the strong grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they curled up together and fell asleep, both exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some time later, Loki woke up and found Thor awake. His brother was caressing his side tenderly, and when he saw that Loki was awake, he leant down to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made love again, went asleep, woke up and repeated the cycle again and again, never able to stay sated for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sorely needed a shower, but the use of water was limited until they had taken stock of their supplies. Eventually, though, they’d have to get up and out of bed. Especially Thor, who had his duties as a king to attend to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost seemed like he was putting it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you set a good example for your people and help get this ship in order?” Loki said when he woke for the fifth time to Thor kissing and caressing his way down his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked up with a pout. “Are you tired of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of you? No. But I’m tired of this bedchamber, and of sleeping all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, Thor’s attention was back at his body. His hand snuck between Loki’s legs, caressing his soft, dry folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Thor groaned. “I love your cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes. “It will still be there when you get back here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked up at him. “Will it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor grinned. He stopped trying to entice Loki into a new round of love making, thankfully, because despite feeling sticky and hungry, Loki wasn’t sure about how much longer he could have resisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor got up and started dressing. Loki rolled over onto his stomach and watched him from the bed, too lazy to get up just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Thor said as he fastened his armor. “Shouldn’t you show your face too, as the prince of Asgard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think everyone will agree that they’re better off not seeing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s about time you proved that you can be trustworthy, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki huffed. People tolerated him at best, despite the fact that Asgard had prospered under his rule. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor leant over and slapped Loki’s ass so hard that Loki jolted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckled. “If you really want to redeem yourself, now is your chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he left before Loki could tame the unexpected rush of desire that had flooded his body.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki kept his word. When Thor came back to his chambers that evening, Loki was there waiting for him.</p>
<p>He acted like Thor was a burden, of course, and complained about Thor hogging the bed and leaving the room in a mess (though he wasn’t much better himself), but at least he was there.</p>
<p>In many ways, it reminded Thor of the more carefree days of their youth, when they still got along tolerably and even spent a lot of time together. It was before Thor started on his proper warrior training so he still hadn’t been through the ritual of manhood yet.</p>
<p>Loki had never been put through the same ritual. He received a different training orchestrated by their mother. Perhaps that was why Thor had stopped seeking out Loki as much, because he was influenced by his father’s dismissal of what he called ‘the female arts’, something that Loki had been a part of…</p>
<p>Or perhaps Thor had avoided Loki for a different reason. Even back then, he must have sensed some sort of attraction towards Loki.</p>
<p>But before that, when they were still too young to understand those kinds of feelings, they had often gone out exploring together. Thor, as the oldest, would lead the way, and Loki would hang onto his every move, looking up to his big brother with adoration and love.</p>
<p>Thor had missed that look in Loki’s eyes for all these years, and he hadn’t even been aware of it. But now Loki looked at him with something akin to love again, and Thor couldn’t get enough of it.</p>
<p>The days passed slowly. Every evening Thor returned to his chambers with a certain dread, fearing that Loki wouldn’t be there. Fearing that he would grow tired of him and leave him without a single explanation. Fearing that it had all been a lie.</p>
<p>So when Thor returned to his rooms one evening and found them empty, he almost withered on the spot.</p>
<p>“Loki?” he called hoarsely, hoping that his brother would answer him from the adjacent bathroom. Only silence greeted him.</p>
<p><em>So this is it</em>, he thought. <em>He has finally grown tired of me</em>.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t bear staying in his room alone, so he started walking the many winding hallways of the ship at a brusque pace, barely noting the people who stopped to greet him. He decided to go to Loki’s chambers and confront him, but then he realized he didn’t know where Loki’s chambers were… or if he even had any.</p>
<p>He stopped, unsure what to do next, just as a door to his left opened. Out came Heimdall, and behind him…</p>
<p>“Loki!”</p>
<p>Loki looked up in surprise. </p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Thor added, unable to stop the words from sounding accusing. </p>
<p>Loki frowned. “I’ve been doing as you suggested,” he said. “I asked Heimdall if there’s anything I could do, so that I can prove to the people that I am trustworthy.”</p>
<p>Thor felt ridiculous for his assumptions. “I’m sorry, I…”</p>
<p>“You thought I had left you.”</p>
<p>Thor wished Loki didn’t know him so well. “Yes,” he said reluctantly. </p>
<p>Heimdall cleared his throat. “I’ll just… leave you two to it.”</p>
<p>He nodded to Thor and left.  </p>
<p>“But you can hardly blame me,” Thor said to Loki. “I always wake up wondering if today is my last day together with you, and when I return to my chambers I always fear that I won’t find you there…”</p>
<p>Loki averted his gaze. “You’ll just have to trust me.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could,” Thor said softly. “I really do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the following days, Loki told Thor every morning where he was going to be every hour of the day, though he always ended the speech by sarcastically commenting that Thor had to wait at least ten minutes before he decided to come charging after him.</p>
<p>Thor disliked the reminder that, where Loki was concerned, he couldn’t trust himself to act rationally. But he could handle it in exchange for Loki’s unusual consideration. Coming from someone as unpredictable as his brother, this sort of commitment meant a lot.</p>
<p>As the days wore on, Thor slowly managed to curb his irrational fear of abandonment. He trusted Loki to return at his own pace. Sometimes Thor even managed to fall asleep alone because he knew that in the morning, Loki would be there next to him, and he always was.</p>
<p>But not even a week later his doubts found a new reason to arise.</p>
<p>It started with a conversation with Valkyrie.  </p>
<p>“Where is your brother?” she asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>They’d just carried a few crates of provisions to the kitchen and were taking a breather.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Thor said. He hadn’t seen Loki the whole day. Actually, he had barely talked to him for the past few days. They’d both been busy. “Probably taking stock of provisions or something. Why?”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard some talk.” Valkyrie leant against a crate. “It seems like some people are wary of him. They wonder what he’s planning to do next.”</p>
<p>Despite the fact that Thor knew people distrusted Loki, and rightfully so, it still stung to hear about it.</p>
<p>“Could you do me a favor?” he said.</p>
<p>Valkyrie gave him a deadpan look. “Are you seriously asking more favors of me?”</p>
<p>“Just listen,” Thor pleaded, “It will be for the best for all of us. We need to rely on each other now. It’s important that the morale is kept high.”</p>
<p>Valkyrie sighed. “What do you want, then?”</p>
<p>“I just need some help to clean my brother's reputation.”</p>
<p>She gave a short bark of laughter. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“It won’t be as difficult as it sounds. He actually ruled Asgard for some time and I believe the people were perfectly happy. Of course, he was posing as our father so no one knew it was him, but…”</p>
<p>“Wait… Do I even want to hear this?”</p>
<p>“Just hear me out. Loki is generally quite harmless. He likes to stir up things but he doesn’t wish to harm anyone.”</p>
<p>“Really? Because I heard something about him going to earth for some kind of rampage…”</p>
<p>“That was… not his best moment.”</p>
<p>“I’d hope not.”</p>
<p>“I feel like we’re going in the wrong direction here. What I’m trying to say is that those things are in the past. He’s not like that anymore.”</p>
<p>Valkyrie gave him a pitying look that Thor honestly didn’t appreciate. “You’ll never stop making excuses for him, will you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not-“</p>
<p>“Anyway, it doesn’t matter to me. I’ll help you put in a good word for your brother because we honestly don’t need another thing to worry about right now.”</p>
<p>Thor let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“But I won’t do it for free.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can get you some more booze.”</p>
<p>She grinned and patted his arm. “That’s the spirit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Loki didn’t show up for dinner and he wasn’t in their chambers when Thor returned. Thor didn’t let that bother him though; he knew Loki would be there in the morning. When he woke up the next morning, Loki was definitely there. As a matter of fact, he was tightly wrapped around Thor, pressing his hard cock against Thor’s thigh. It had been a few days since the last time they had sex. There had been too much to attend to on the ship, and they had both been tired. But Thor supposed they had time for a quickie before he had to get ready.</p>
<p>He woke Loki up by trailing kisses down his neck to his chest. Loki moaned softly, caught between wakefulness and sleep. Thor couldn’t wait to be inside of him. He fumbled with Loki’s underclothes, wondering why he’d kept them on, when Loki grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away.</p>
<p>Thor didn’t have time to register what happened before Loki had rolled out of bed and locked himself into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Thor sat there in utter confusion for a few seconds. He could find no other reason for this sudden rejection than that Loki had some urgent business to attend to. Maybe he was ill?</p>
<p>He stood and knocked on the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“Loki? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>There was no answer, but a minute later Loki came out of the bathroom fully dressed, looking perfectly calm and collected.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for this,” he said without looking at Thor. “I have duties to attend to, and so have you.”</p>
<p>And with that he left.</p>
<p>Thor just stood there, dumbstruck.</p>
<p>What was happening?</p>
<p>Was it something he’d said? Had he annoyed Loki somehow? He knew he was all too adept at getting on Loki’s nerves, though he could never seem to understand exactly where he went wrong. Loki was like a cat that way. He would seem content one moment and then the next, seemingly unprovoked, he would strike and walk away. </p>
<p>Thor wished he had someone he could talk to about this… He’d always sucked at relationships. If they didn’t work, he just let them fade out. But this time he was in too deep to simply let it fade out, and that left him with a new and terrifying problem: he needed to talk it out with Loki.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki had thought that he’d get more time with Thor before <em>this</em> happened. He’d thought he’d have plenty of time to find a way to tell Thor the truth. He hadn’t been able to trust his heats for the last few years. They’d come irregularly or most often not at all. So it was just his luck that he had to go into heat just this moment, only a week after he’d patched things up with Thor.</p>
<p>He supposed it made sense in a way. Most probably, it was the proximity to Thor that had started it. Now he needed to tell Thor about it quickly, but he didn’t know how to start that conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, Thor… Do you remember asking me if I can get pregnant? Well, the thing is, I go into heat like some wanton little bitch and I’m insatiable until it has run its course.</em>
</p>
<p>Come to think of it, he’d been in heat that time when he got the insane idea of betting that he could seduce Thor. He hadn’t thought he’d actually end up sleeping with Thor, but when he got the chance he wasn’t in the right mind to decline. As a result he’d had to drink his mother's special tea afterwards.</p>
<p>She had been exasperated with him back then. She didn’t know that he’d fucked Thor, of course, or else she’d probably have locked him up for his own good. But she always kept a sharp eye out for him, and she had put two and two together when she noticed him sneaking back to his room early the next morning.</p>
<p>He never had to ask her to make him the tea. She never once made him feel bad about his needs, though she wished he took better care of himself.</p>
<p>It was times like this when Loki really missed her. He wished she was there so that he had someone to talk to, someone who understood him completely. But he was on his own now. He should be getting used to that feeling.</p>
<p>He had Thor, though, but there were so many things he could never tell him, things he’d never understand.</p>
<p>So instead of braving the dreaded conversation, Loki did what he did best; he ran off.</p>
<p>Which was easier said than done when he was stuck on a fucking space ship.</p>
<p>In addition, Thor had developed an uncanny knack for finding him wherever he went. It took Loki the entire day to realize that his brother must be subconsciously following his scent. Loki gave off a nearly imperceptible scent when he was in heat, but normally that just earned him a few turned heads before people shook it off, not understanding what had hit them.</p>
<p>Thor did not snap out of it, though. He was unable to help himself, touching Loki even when they were in public. Loki brushed him off in every way thinkable, coming just short of insulting him, but he restrained himself. He had no desire to make Thor doubt him more than he already did. </p>
<p>It had pained Loki to reject Thor that morning. He had been just shy of giving in, ramifications be damned, but with the last scrap of sense he had left he’d managed to avoid a disaster. He knew that the rejection had puzzled and hurt Thor, but until he could find a way to explain to him what was going on, he just needed to keep his distance.</p>
<p>It was proving difficult to find some time alone to think, though, when Thor had perfected the ability to literally sniff him out.</p>
<p>Loki skipped dinner and hid out in the Garden – as the room had been dubbed because of the rows and rows of live, edible plants that filled it – hoping that the plants would mask his scent enough to shake Thor off his trail.</p>
<p>He was worried that the asgardians, who already distrusted him, would become even more suspicious when they saw how Thor neglected his own duties and hung onto Loki’s every move like a dog. They would probably start thinking that Loki had Thor under some sort of spell, which honestly wasn’t too far from the truth.</p>
<p>This time, it took Thor a full hour to find him.</p>
<p>“You weren’t at dinner,” his brother said as the door slid shut behind him.</p>
<p>Loki had his back to the door, but even though Thor had entered quietly, Loki had sensed him long before he spoke. He realized his own senses must be heightened too.</p>
<p>“I didn’t feel hungry,” Loki said.</p>
<p>He pretended to be busy with checking up on the tomato plants.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re devoting yourself to the much needed care for this ship,” Thor said, “But you have to take care of yourself too.”</p>
<p>“I can take care of myself without you telling me to,” Loki said testily. “You don’t have to follow me everywhere I go and hover around me.”</p>
<p>Thor, much to Loki’s dismay, came closer. “What is wrong, brother? You have been refusing all my advances lately-“</p>
<p>“I’m just tired,” Loki bit out. He turned around so that he could watch as his next words hit Thor. “Or are you still incapable of understanding that others might need other things than you do?”</p>
<p>Thor considered Loki with narrowed eyes, but he didn’t rise to the bait. “You seemed to need the same thing as me this morning.”</p>
<p>Loki felt like smacking his head against something. Why did Thor always have to persist at the most inopportune of moments? In the humid temperature of the Garden, Loki felt the heat start to cloud his mind. This was dangerous.</p>
<p>He took a few steps away from Thor, using a row of basils as a shield.</p>
<p>“I thought I made it clear that I was short of time this morning. And while we’re on the subject, you need to stop touching me in public. People are noticing.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s foolish, but I…” Thor scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know what’s come over me lately. I can’t help myself around you.”</p>
<p>He took a step closer but Loki quickly backed away.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Thor said. “You’re avoiding me even now, when we’re not in public.”</p>
<p>“Someone could come in that door any moment,” Loki said.</p>
<p>He prayed that someone actually would come in that door any moment. The pull Thor had on him was so strong that he faltered even though he knew he needed to get away. He should just run away. He was closer to the door than Thor was, it would be easy… But he couldn’t make his legs move.</p>
<p>“I wish we could be honest with each other,” Thor said.</p>
<p>Oh, please no. This was not the moment to become emotional.</p>
<p>“I am being honest with you,” Loki said, the lie coming easily.</p>
<p>Thor crossed his arms over his chest. Loki felt all excess blood drop to his lower body at the sight of those bulging biceps tightening unabashedly.</p>
<p>Thor arched his eyebrows. “Really?”</p>
<p>He flexed his biceps. It took Loki a couple of seconds to realize that he’d been caught staring. He tried to look away, but found he couldn’t. Thor was getting confident now. He followed Loki around the row of plants. Loki turned away, but Thor just put his arm around him.</p>
<p>“Why are you committing both yourself and me to abstinence?” Thor said, his warm breath fanning over Loki’s neck.</p>
<p>Loki’s mind was too fogged over with lust for him to attempt a reply. He drew in a ragged breath when Thor placed a gentle, sweet kiss on the spot right under his ear.</p>
<p>“I wish I could understand what goes through your head,” Thor said. He nuzzled the nape of Loki’s neck. “You smell really good. Do you have a secret stash of cologne hidden away somewhere?”</p>
<p>A shivery breath left Loki, and with it the last of his resolve.</p>
<p>He turned around in Thor’s arms, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. Thor made a sound of surprise, but it took only a second before he was returning the kiss eagerly. They kissed with open mouths, the smacking of their lips loud in the warm air, trying to gulp down breaths of air without letting go of each other for too long.</p>
<p>Thor’s hands were in Loki’s hair, pressed against the back of his skull to steady him as he tried to bring them as close together as possible. Loki groaned when Thor fumbled with his pants, opening them one-handed. Loki reached down to help free Thor’s cock. Then he was suddenly being pushed across the room until his back met the wall. He shimmied out of his pants but they got stuck on his boots.</p>
<p>He growled into Thor’s mouth, frustrated that he had to let go of Thor to get what he wanted. But then Thor kneeled and deftly unbuckled one of Loki’s boots. He pulled it off and threw it aside. Then he stood, hooked Loki’s leg around his hip, and pushed into him so quickly and deftly that Loki felt dizzy for a moment.</p>
<p>“Too much?” Thor said gruffly.</p>
<p>Loki shook his head. “No. Keep going.”</p>
<p>Thor kissed him again, pressing his tongue into Loki’s mouth at the same time as he thrust his cock into his cunt. Loki gasped.</p>
<p>It had never felt this good before, not even that time when he had slept with Thor all those years ago. It was overwhelming. All he wanted was for Thor to come inside of him. He wanted it so desperately that just the thought of it made him clench around Thor’s cock. A second later he came in a blinding stab of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Thor clutched Loki’s ass with both hands. “Did you come?”</p>
<p>Loki just whimpered.</p>
<p>Thor cursed again. “Should I pull out?”</p>
<p>Loki shook his head. “No,” he gasped. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>Thor groaned in relief and thrust back in. It took only a few seconds for Loki to feel the pleasant stirrings deep inside of him again. He threw his head back against the wall. It felt so good, so unbearably good. He needed Thor to come inside him. He needed it this instant.</p>
<p>“Fuck me deeper,” he gasped, clutching Thor’s shoulders desperately. “Come inside of me.”</p>
<p>Thor moaned. He thrust faster. Loki kept urging him on, growing desperate.</p>
<p>Finally, Thor thrust deep inside of him and stilled. Loki felt him spill, felt him pulse as he emptied his release inside of him. Loki clawed at Thor’s back, his thigh clutching around Thor’s hips, bringing him even closer.</p>
<p>Thor pressed his face against Loki’s neck, murmuring soothingly.</p>
<p>They were both so caught up in each other that they barely noted what went on around them, but a flash of movement by the door caught Loki’s attention. He glanced over just in time to see Valkyrie’s surprised face for a second before she quickly disappeared. He sighed. At the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care what she’d think.</p>
<p>Thor pulled out and kissed Loki’s forehead.</p>
<p>“That was amazing,” he murmured. “Why did you push me away if this was what you wanted?”</p>
<p>Loki kissed him hard. “Shut up.”</p>
<p>He buttoned up his pants and put on his boot before he grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him with him out of the room.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Thor asked.</p>
<p>“Somewhere more private.”</p>
<p>Thor didn’t protest against that. They were in such a hurry to get back to their chambers that they barely noticed the people that they met and the surprised glances they garnered.</p>
<p>Loki realized he should let go of Thor’s hand, but by then they were almost at their chambers anyway. He couldn’t bring himself to care. The moment the door to their room closed behind them, Loki started undressing, and Thor eagerly followed his cue.</p>
<p>They were on the bed so quickly that Loki barely noticed the transition.</p>
<p>Thor was on top of him and then he pushed into him with a groan. </p>
<p>“You’re <em>soaked</em>,” he said gruffly. </p>
<p>Loki gasped.</p>
<p>They quickly lost themselves in the pleasure. Thor was rutting mindlessly and Loki clung to him desperately, urging him to go faster. He wasn’t satisfied until Thor groaned and his thrusts stuttered as he came inside of him. He nipped at the side of Thor’s neck in frustration as Thor slowed down and pulled out.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Thor murmured and palmed Loki’s cock. “I left you hanging.”</p>
<p>Loki pushed his hand away and pressed him down on the bed. He straddled him and grabbed his cock. Thor hissed and grabbed Loki’s wrist.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait,” he said. “I can’t recover that fast.”</p>
<p>Loki grudgingly heeded Thor’s word. He slid down next to him, one leg still wrapped around his brother’s middle.</p>
<p>“What’s gotten into you?” Thor said drowsily. He was running his fingers through Loki’s hair in a soothing rhythm and soon Loki started nodding off.</p>
<p>He was asleep one second, and then the next he woke up with a desperate need churning in him. Still half asleep, he mounted Thor and found it easy to get him to full hardness.</p>
<p>Thor woke up at some point, Loki didn’t know when. He didn’t say anything, just caressed Loki’s face, his fingers trailing a line from his temple down his neck and across his chest until both his hands settled on Loki’s hips.</p>
<p>Loki rode him mindlessly without a single care for what Thor needed, but Thor didn’t complain. He caressed Loki’s hips and watched him with gentle eyes.</p>
<p>This time Loki came first. He kissed Thor in silent apology. Then he proceeded to fuck him slowly, pulling almost all the way off his cock before sliding down again, taking in all of him. He quickened the pace when Thor urged him to and watched his face as he fucked him more and more desperately.</p>
<p>He gasped as loudly as Thor when he finally came.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Thor said hoarsely, and then Loki kissed him hungrily.</p>
<p>Thor pushed him away after a minute. “You’ve got to get off me,” he said.</p>
<p>Loki protested feebly, but didn’t resist when Thor vaulted him off to the side.</p>
<p>Thor rested on his elbow and ran his other hand up Loki’s sticky, wet inner thighs. He pressed two fingers up against Loki’s soft lips, letting them slip inside.</p>
<p>“You’re still wet,” he said, amazed.</p>
<p>Loki brushed him away. He only wanted his cock.</p>
<p>“Let me know when you’re hard again,” Loki said.</p>
<p>Thor just stared at him. “… Do you want me to fuck you again so soon?”</p>
<p>“As soon as possible,” Loki said drowsily. He drifted off for a moment but it couldn’t have been long before Thor gently woke him up with soft kisses.</p>
<p>“Loki? Do you want me to…?”</p>
<p>Loki reached down and wrapped his fingers around Thor’s throbbing erection. He groaned when he felt how hard he was.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen anyone this desperate for my cock before,” Thor said with a breathy chuckle.</p>
<p>Loki nipped his bottom lip hard. “Less talking.”</p>
<p>Thor grunted in pain. “That’s how you want it, huh?” He lifted Loki’s ass up and shoved a pillow under his lower back. Then he got on top of him and plunged his cock right into him as deep as he could.</p>
<p>Loki threw his head back with a moan.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Thor muttered breathlessly. He started fucking Loki without restraint. If the bed hadn’t been fused to the wall, they’d probably have woken up their neighbors, if their moans hadn’t done so already. Loki was incapable of restraining himself. He clawed at Thor’s back and urged him to fuck him harder.</p>
<p>Thor kept up a constant string of groans, moans and curses, interspersed with Loki’s name as he fucked him up against the pillows. Loki ended up with his shoulders pressed against the headboard. Thor placed his hand at the base of his skull to keep him from banging his head.</p>
<p>He thrust harder and more desperately, putting all his strength into it.</p>
<p>Loki gasped and breathily warned Thor that he was close.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Thor grunted. His lips were parted and his eyes were wide and expressive as he thrust into Loki one final time and came.</p>
<p>Loki let his head loll back into Thor’s palm as he came too from the sheer pleasure of feeling Thor come inside of him. He clenched hard around Thor’s cock as the orgasm surged through him. </p>
<p>He felt completely boneless in the wake of it.</p>
<p>It took a moment before Thor carefully pulled out and sat down next to him. Loki slumped against Thor’s shoulder, instantly asleep.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how much time had passed when he woke up again. He felt disoriented. His body ached in all kinds of ways. He wanted… He wanted to be filled. Thor was next to him. He was warm and asleep. Loki turned onto his side and rubbed his stiff cock against Thor’s thigh.</p>
<p>Thor stirred. “Loki… Already?”</p>
<p>Loki sat up and straddled Thor.</p>
<p>“Wait…” Thor said, but Loki kissed his protests away. After a moment, Thor reciprocated the kiss. When Loki started fondling his cock, he groaned and soon he was getting into it.</p>
<p>He rolled on top of Loki and pushed into him. Thankfully he was gentle, because Loki was starting to feel a little sore.</p>
<p>They made love with less urgency this time, Thor taking Loki slowly but surely towards his orgasm. Loki was writhing and begging underneath him by the time he came, tears streaking his cheeks. Thor lapped them up as he thrust lazily a few last times before he came inside of Loki. It felt like heaven.</p>
<p>Loki protested when Thor pulled out.</p>
<p>Thor just chuckled. He rested next to Loki, leaning on one elbow.</p>
<p>“It isn’t easy to satisfy you tonight.”</p>
<p>Loki snuggled closer to him, pressing his face against his brother’s chest. Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s hair.  </p>
<p>“Rest now,” Thor said. “I’ll be here if you need me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor yawned.</p>
<p>“Rough night?” Valkyrie said.</p>
<p>“Like you wouldn’t believe.”</p>
<p>Her lips twitched into a small, sardonic smile. “I’ve heard some rumors.”</p>
<p>“Again? I had no idea you enjoyed gossiping so much.”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Gotta find something to make this mind-numbingly boring journey passable.”</p>
<p>Thor dug into his bowl of gruel. Even this horrid slop that passed for food couldn’t quench his appetite today.</p>
<p>“People are wondering why you share a bedchamber with Loki,” Valkyrie said.</p>
<p>Thor nearly spat his food out again.</p>
<p>“That’s none of their business,” he huffed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I used to say too,” Valkyrie said. “I assumed you had a good reason for it. Keeping an eye on him, maybe. Or just, you know… Freeing up space for others. I mean, I didn’t really care. But then I was so unfortunate as to go to the Garden last night…”</p>
<p>Thor had been listening with half an ear, but now he abruptly stopped eating.</p>
<p>“It all makes sense, to be honest,” Valkyrie continued. “I just didn’t connect the dots since you’re, you know, brothers. But there is this old lady who’s been sharing her concerns about Loki finding a new way to get the throne. She seemed really concerned that Loki was using you to put his own heir on the throne.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s jotun, right? Apparently, jotun are intersexual, so they can give birth.”</p>
<p>Thor froze. “What?”</p>
<p>Valkyrie shrugged. “I know, it sounds like bullshit. But I thought you’d like to know that you two aren’t being as subtle as you think and people are catching on. You’d probably do yourself a favor by being outright about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valkyrie’s words churned through Thor’s head for the rest of the day. He tried to find Loki, but this time Thor couldn’t find him no matter how much he searched. He considered asking Heimdall to help him, but he didn’t want to resort to that. Not quite yet. </p>
<p>Normally he wouldn’t take gossip like that seriously, but it had hit a little too close to home. Loki had said that he couldn’t get pregnant, right?</p>
<p>Had he lied?</p>
<p>No… He had to trust Loki on this matter.</p>
<p>“You seem troubled, my king.”</p>
<p>Thor nearly jumped a foot off the ground.</p>
<p>Heimdall stood next to him, his amber eyes gentle and knowing.</p>
<p>“I was thinking about Loki,” Thor said. “I want to trust him, but…”</p>
<p>“It is perhaps not wise to put your complete trust in the hands of the trickster god.”</p>
<p>“It feels like I can trust him this time, but I’ve heard talk among people...”</p>
<p>“People will talk as soon as they get a chance.”</p>
<p>“They think he’s planning to put his heir on the throne. Can he do that? I mean… technically speaking.”</p>
<p>Heimdall sighed. “Didn’t you just talk about trusting him?”</p>
<p>“You’re right… I shouldn’t let gossip sway me.”</p>
<p>“You should talk to Loki, not me.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I can’t find him anywhere.”</p>
<p>Heimdall patted Thor’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll turn up soon enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki dreaded seeing Thor again after last night. His heat had passed so he could finally think clearly again, which meant the sweet bliss from yesterday had been replaced with regret and fear. He had slept so soundly that morning that he didn’t wake up even when Thor left. When he finally did wake up, he had been presented with a vivid reminder of his bad decisions in the form of a room that still smelled of sex.</p>
<p>He had never experienced heat-sex like that before. His brain had been rendered completely useless. He had encouraged Thor to come inside of him, again and again. It would be a miracle if he <em>didn’t</em> end up pregnant.  </p>
<p>He rolled out of bed and took a hot shower, rations be damned. He needed to wash the layers of sweat and come and slick off of his skin. Then he changed the sheets on the bed. He could almost pretend it hadn’t happened, if it wasn’t for the knot of sick worry in his stomach.</p>
<p>He tried not to think too hard about the ramifications of what they’d done. What he’d <em>allowed</em> to happen. He knew what people were saying about him. It would be so easy for Thor to believe them if he found out that Loki had neglected to tell him about something as important as the fact that he went through heats.</p>
<p>It would seem even more incriminating if Thor were to learn that they had sex during Loki’s heat and Loki didn’t give him the slightest warning. </p>
<p>All Loki could do was to hope that he wasn’t pregnant. For the last few years his heats had been… different. He had thought he’d been ruined beyond repair, but it hadn’t used to bother him too much. Now he prayed that he really was ruined, even as he experienced an unfathomable sinking feeling at the very thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole day went by in a blur. Loki was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to get any work done, so he hid instead. Thor wasn’t searching for him like some crazed animal anymore, so he managed to keep hidden for the whole day.</p>
<p>In the end, when everyone on the ship had gone to bed and the hall-lights had been dimmed, he went back to the chambers he shared with Thor. He walked slowly and hesitated outside the door for a few seconds before he went inside.</p>
<p>It was dark inside. He hoped Thor was asleep.  </p>
<p>Loki undressed quietly, but the moment he sat down on the edge of the bed, Thor reached out for him and murmured, “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Loki wondered at the irony of everything. He had wished to hear those words out of Thor’s mouth for most of his teenage years, and now that he finally had his undivided attention and his concern, he wished Thor could be his usual dimwitted self.</p>
<p>“No,” Loki said. He tried to seem flippant, but he just sounded tired.</p>
<p>Thor scooted closer, placing one arm around Loki’s waist. “I haven’t seen you for the entire day. I thought we were okay after last night?”</p>
<p>“We are,” Loki said.</p>
<p>He laid down with his back to his brother and pulled the sheet over himself.</p>
<p>“I’m just tired.”</p>
<p>Thor kissed the nape of Loki’s neck. “Okay.”</p>
<p>He pulled Loki close to his chest, and despite his worries, Loki relaxed against his warmth and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week passed, and then another. Every day, Loki grew more anxious. He was extremely aware of any changes in his body, but this early on he couldn’t hope to notice anything. The wait was torture. It would be months before he could be sure if… if he was in the clear or not.</p>
<p>He kept imagining one scenario worse than the other where Thor found out the truth. No matter what, they always ended with Thor turning his back to him, looking betrayed and defeated.</p>
<p>Loki couldn’t bear the thought of betraying Thor like this. Not this time. This time mattered. If he fucked up now, he might never get another chance again.</p>
<p>He considered coming clean and telling Thor everything. The longer he waited, the worse the repercussions would be. But if it turned out that he wasn’t pregnant after all, then he might have ruined what he had with Thor over nothing.</p>
<p>So instead he waited and braced himself for the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki had trouble getting used to feeling this warm and relaxed. Every morning he woke up confused, wondering where he was for the briefest of seconds, and then remembering as he felt Thor’s arm around him, or his chest against his back, or his breath on his skin. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t deserve this.</p>
<p>This morning was no different than the others.</p>
<p>Thor was already awake. He smiled when Loki opened his eyes.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. It reached his collarbone now.</p>
<p>“It has grown long,” Thor said.</p>
<p>“I was thinking of cutting it.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.”</p>
<p>Loki arched his eyebrows. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“I like it long…” Thor brushed a strand of hair away from Loki’s cheek. “It suits you.”</p>
<p>He sat up and nudged Loki. “Sit up. Let me braid it for you.”</p>
<p>Loki sighed but did as Thor said. It was nice being pampered for once.</p>
<p>Thor was gentle and patient as he parted Loki’s hair into different sections and took his time making an intricate braid. Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. Thor’s fingers kept brushing his shoulders and the back of his neck, leaving soothing caresses on Loki’s skin.</p>
<p>When he was done, Loki missed his touch. He had never been touched like that, not in such a loving, gentle way.</p>
<p>He felt a twinge in his chest at the thought of losing this. The feeling was so sudden and strong that it took the breath from him for a moment.</p>
<p>He stood and busied himself with getting dressed to shake off the feeling.</p>
<p>When he had composed himself again, he turned around to face Thor, who was strapping on his armor.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Loki said softly and kissed Thor.</p>
<p>Thor smiled and pulled Loki in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“Anytime,” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t even trying to hide the fact that they shared sleeping quarters anymore. There was no point. Either people saw nothing strange in it, or they spun their tales anyway.</p>
<p>They walked together to the common room to eat breakfast. But once there, Loki only stirred his gruel. It looked even more nauseating today than usual.</p>
<p>Thor, as usual unaware of other people’s moods, slapped Loki’s back and said cheerfully, “You must eat, brother!”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” Loki muttered. </p>
<p>“Nonsense!” Thor laughed and shook Loki. “You must eat to get some strength in you for the days tasks!”</p>
<p>Thor’s good mood was starting to give Loki a headache. He had been like this all week. Loki still hadn’t ascertained whether it was false merriment to bolster the asgardian’s mood, or if he simply wasn’t affected by the general bad mood among the others on the ship.</p>
<p>Most likely it was the former, because for the last few nights he was already asleep when Loki came back to their quarters. He was as tired as everyone else, he just refused to let it get him down.</p>
<p>Loki was grateful that Thor was so tired lately. It meant that he didn’t initiate sex, and Loki didn’t have to reject him. He couldn’t stand the thought of sex lately, not since his heat, but he knew Thor would become insecure if he rejected him now that things were a little strained between them. </p>
<p>Every night, Thor fell asleep safe in the knowledge that he could trust Loki, and every night Loki lay awake, wondering how long it’d last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor woke up with a gasp. He’d had the same dream for some time now. He could never remember what it was about once he woke up, but it always left him with a cold dread that clutched his heart tightly.</p>
<p>He reached out instinctively for Loki to ascertain that he was still there, because only then would the cold feeling from the nightmare leave him. But this morning, Loki was not in the bed with him. His side of the bed was empty and cold. Thor sat up and looked around the room.</p>
<p>“Loki?” he called.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Loki came out from the bathroom, only dressed in pants and with a towel around his neck. His long hair hung loose and wet down over his shoulders.</p>
<p>Thor relaxed.</p>
<p>“Are you still worried I’m going to leave you?” Loki said. He used the towel to dry his hair. “You realize you don’t have to worry about that until we reach Midgard, right?”</p>
<p>Thor frowned. “Are you planning to leave me once we reach Midgard?”</p>
<p>Loki sighed. “No, I’m just pointing out that worrying about me leaving you on a spaceship where I have nowhere to run is unnecessary. I couldn’t leave you if I wanted to.”</p>
<p>“But do you want to?”</p>
<p>Loki sat down on the edge of the bed and drew his hair back. Thor scooted closer and started braiding it.</p>
<p>“No,” Loki said. “I know you probably won’t believe me no matter what I say, but it’s the truth. I’m stuck with you now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t make it sound like you’re enjoying it too much,” Thor grumbled. “I could get the wrong idea.”</p>
<p>“You’ll get the wrong idea anyway.”</p>
<p>A comfortable silence settled between them. Thor enjoyed touching Loki’s hair. It was so thick and lush, unlike his own fine, brittle hair.</p>
<p>“Thor…” Loki said, his voice unusually subdued. “What would you say if…”</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Thor said.</p>
<p>“It’s Heimdall. We need your advice right away. We have just discovered a planet with an atmosphere that can sustain life, and it’s not far from us. There’s a possibility we could restock our supplies there.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there in a minute,” Thor said.</p>
<p>He finished Loki’s braid and kissed his shoulder. “Let’s talk later, okay?”</p>
<p>Loki just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The newly discovered planet was a few days journey away from them, only a small detour from their original route. It would be a nice bolster of morale to set their feet on solid ground again, and it would be a blessing to refill their water supplies so that they didn’t have to live on recycled water for a while. The only problem was that they didn’t know what kind of life forms existed there, and whether it would be safe to land.</p>
<p>Once they reached the planet, they sent out shuttles to explore. The scouts came back with good news. There were no signs of humanoid life forms or large predators, and though the air was a bit thin it would be perfectly possible to breathe there.</p>
<p>Thor decided that everyone who wanted would be given the opportunity to depart on this planet, and that they should stay for a few days to rest up.</p>
<p>When Thor delivered the good news to Loki he had expected at least a little enthusiasm, especially given that Loki had been complaining a lot about the lack of showers, but instead his brother seemed almost disappointed.</p>
<p>Now that Thor thought about it, Loki had seemed unusually tired lately. He slept nearly the entire day, yet sometimes Thor woke up at night to find that he was gone. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had just written it off as the same tiredness that everyone else experienced. He supposed it would change once he got to breathe fresh air again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been nearly a month now, and Loki was going out of his mind. He couldn’t sleep when Thor was lying next to him. What had used to be comforting was now just a reminder of what he could lose.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t tell if he was pregnant or not. He didn’t know what signs to look for except that his stomach would grow, and he guessed that it would be at least another month before it started showing.</p>
<p>Another month living in uncertainty. He wasn’t sure if he could take it. </p>
<p>When they learned that they were going to restock their supplies and rest up on a nearby planet, everyone on the ship was relieved. Everyone except Loki. He was disgruntled that their journey had been prolonged. Once they were on Midgard, Loki could at least put some distance between him and Thor so that he didn’t have to look his brother in the face every day and imagine his expression once he learned the truth.</p>
<p>But once Loki stepped out on the field of grass that their shuttle had landed on, he felt overwhelming relief. Tears pushed behind his eyelids. He blinked to force them back, baffled at his own sentimentality.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Thor said, coming up at Loki’s side with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s tolerable,” Loki said, turning away so that Thor wouldn’t notice his wet eyes.</p>
<p>Loki went over to a creek where the rest of the asgardians had gathered. The water had been deemed safe to consume and everyone were drinking greedily. He kneeled on the bank and brought a handful of clear water to his lips. It tasted as fresh and sweet as the water on Asgard.</p>
<p>Thor stood next to him.</p>
<p>“Look at everyone,” he said. “They’re so happy to set their feet on solid ground again. I think it would do us good to stay here for a bit.”</p>
<p>Loki looked over at the dark shadow of trees that surrounded their little clearing. It looked like a place that could hold innumerable dangers.</p>
<p>“How do we know this place is safe?” he said.</p>
<p>Thor shrugged. “We don’t know for sure, but it seems peaceful enough.”</p>
<p>“… Let’s hope so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When evening came, people started crafting makeshift tents from scraps of fabric to shield them from the chill breeze. Some people went back to the ship, but most wanted to stay and sleep under the stars. Loki stayed on the ground, as did Thor. They lay down near each other. Loki couldn’t sleep. He wished he’d gone back to the ship and the comfortable bed there. </p>
<p>Since sleep wouldn’t come, he went for a walk. The camp was quiet. There were a few people standing guard. Loki could feel their eyes on him. He wondered if they were more worried about him than any outside threats.</p>
<p>Tired of their watchful eyes, Loki decided to change form, just so that the guards could focus on the real potential dangers. He found cover behind a makeshift tent, but the moment he tried to change he felt a strange sensation in his body.</p>
<p>He pressed a hand to his stomach. There had been a small tug in there from something that he hadn’t felt before. Something inside of him had reacted to his magic. It was as though it had recoiled.</p>
<p>“Loki?”</p>
<p>Loki looked up, startled.</p>
<p>Thor was coming towards him.</p>
<p>“Why are you walking around at this hour?” he said. His gaze landed on Loki’s hand that was still clutching his stomach. “Is something wrong? You keep touching your stomach a lot.”</p>
<p>“I do?” Loki said, trying to feign indifference despite the fact that his heart was beating frantically. “I haven’t noticed. Maybe you’re imagining things?”</p>
<p>Thor scoffed. “I thought you were done with lies.”</p>
<p>“Not quite. I said there would be no more betrayal.”</p>
<p>“Are they not one and the same thing?”</p>
<p>“No, everyone tells lies sometimes. To protect themselves, or others.”</p>
<p>“Stop this,” Thor growled and grabbed the collar of Loki’s jacket. “Just tell me what’s going on. I know there’s something. I have tried to pry it out of you, but…”</p>
<p>“<em>Pry</em> is a strong word,” Loki said, unable to help himself. His automatic reaction to Thor’s ire was always to taunt. “You’ve barely been poking-”</p>
<p>Thor shook Loki, and Loki realized that, although he didn’t think Thor would actually harm him, he felt an all-consuming protectiveness for the tiny little being inside of him. He freed himself from Thor’s grip and backed away from him.</p>
<p>“You have to stop doing that,” Loki said.</p>
<p>Thor’s expression changed. It was like he woke up from a trance. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m just so tired of this game you’re playing. I know you’re hiding something. You used to be a good liar, but now I can see it on your face. I know there’s something wrong. Please… Please tell me, Loki.” His expression and tone changed into something softer. “Was there something I did? Did I offend you, or…?”</p>
<p>Loki frowned. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You don’t touch me anymore. You barely look at me. I’ve tried to give you space, I’ve respected your wishes, but it seems like you just drift further and further away from me.”</p>
<p>Thor looked so desperate that Loki felt a twist of guilt in his gut.</p>
<p>“It’s not… It wasn’t anything you did,” Loki said.</p>
<p>“Then why?”</p>
<p>“We’ve both been tired. It’s nothing more than that.”</p>
<p>“Do you play me for a fool?” Thor growled. “I can tell that there’s something else. I don’t know how, I just know it. You mean a lot to me, Loki. I know I’m not good at talking about emotions and all that, but I want you to feel like you can talk to me about things… I don’t want to lose you.”</p>
<p>Loki looked away from Thor’s honest, pleading eyes.</p>
<p>He knew that Thor would find out the truth eventually. Now that he was certain he was pregnant, there was no question about <em>if</em> anymore, but <em>when</em>. He closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself.</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant,” he said, the words ringing clearly in the silence.</p>
<p>Thor gaped. “You’re… what?”</p>
<p>“You heard me,” Loki growled. “That time when I avoided you… I was in heat.”</p>
<p>“…In heat?”</p>
<p>“It came on too quickly for me to… I didn’t expect it. And when you found me, I couldn’t think clearly. I should have told you, but I-“</p>
<p>“Hold on...” Thor touched Loki’s arm. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You mean you go into heat like… like animals do?”</p>
<p>Loki pushed Thor’s hand away.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he snapped. “That’s how I am. Like an animal.”</p>
<p>He turned away but Thor grabbed his shoulder. “Wait! I didn’t mean to be crude, I just don’t understand. Do you mean to say that all this time you’ve known that you can go into heat, and you never thought to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I meant to tell you, but it happened too sudden-“</p>
<p>A pained expression crossed Thor’s face. “No… Loki, no… How could you?”</p>
<p>Loki tried to free himself from Thor’s grip, but to no use. Thor just grabbed him tighter.</p>
<p>“You told me you couldn’t get pregnant! Why did you lie about it?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I couldn’t,” Loki said, “I said it wouldn’t happen.”</p>
<p>“But it did!”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you could keep it in your pants, it wouldn’t have-“</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Thor growled and shook Loki, “Stop talking like that. You know you had a part in this!”</p>
<p>“You talk like father,” Loki hissed. “You shout and push me around.” He shoved at Thor’s arms, and Thor let go of him. “And yet you expect me to lay myself bare for you, tell you my deepest secrets, and trust you to <em>understand</em>?”</p>
<p>“You only had to say three words,” Thor bit out. “<em>I can become pregnant</em>. Was that really too much to ask?”</p>
<p>“That’s four words.”</p>
<p>“Loki!”</p>
<p>Thor was about to lose his patience. The sky had suddenly become overcast and blue sparks were running up Thor’s arms.</p>
<p>Loki felt the strange stirring in the pit of his stomach again. He placed one hand protectively over his belly.</p>
<p>“Stop that!” he said.</p>
<p>Thor looked puzzled, but the sparks stopped flying across his skin.</p>
<p>He looked at Loki’s hand. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“… I don’t know. I think she reacts to our powers.”</p>
<p>Thor stared at Loki. “She?”</p>
<p>“I mean… It…” He was baffled too. He wasn’t sure why he’d said she. It had just tumbled out.</p>
<p>Thor carefully took a step closer. “Can you… can you feel her?”</p>
<p>Loki felt a sudden tremor go through his body. Yes… Yes, he could feel her. He didn’t know how, but he could. Thor took another step closer, and when he reached out, Loki relaxed into his embrace, pressing his face against his shoulder. He felt Thor’s hands at his back, rubbing. The tiny being inside of Loki reacted to the residues of lightning on Thor’s skin.</p>
<p>“You’re really pregnant,” Thor murmured. “I didn’t think it was possible…”</p>
<p>Loki pulled back to look at Thor. “Can you feel it?”</p>
<p>“I can feel something in you that matches my energy, yes.”</p>
<p>“So I’m really… It’s really there?”</p>
<p>Thor grinned. “You weren’t sure?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t completely sure, but I had a strong suspicion. I could feel my body try to reject her when I tried to change form.”</p>
<p>Thor placed his hands on Loki’s hips. “It will be a powerful child. Half sorceress and half God of thunder.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention half jotun,” Loki said.</p>
<p>Thor ran the pad of his thumb along Loki’s jaw. “That doesn’t bother me.”</p>
<p>Loki lifted one eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”</p>
<p>“How can it, when I’m in love with a jotun?”</p>
<p>Loki just stared at Thor, partly stunned at the sappy words and partly charmed despite it.</p>
<p>Thor grinned. “Loki… Is that a blush?”</p>
<p>Loki pushed him away. “Shut up,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Thor just laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>